vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakran Grandmother
Summary The Kakran Grandmother was the matriarch of the Kakran rock people of the Wild Space planet K43. A gigantic female of the species who is the size of a moon, she travels the galaxy with her people looking for peaceful places where she can rest. During the Rebel Alliance’s mission to K43 in 3 ABY she and her people helped a Rebel Alliance team consisting of Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Dar Champion, Chewbacca, and C-3PO escape from Darth Vader and the Imperial Navy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely 5-C Name: Kakran Grandmother Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kakran rock people matriarch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (The Kakran people have showcased the ability to manipulate earth. They can open and close fissures/openings in the ground, manipulate caves, seemingly melt into and emerge from the earth at their pleasure, cause rock formations and caves to collapse, etc), Technopathy (The Kakran people have showcased the ability to read the “minds” of droids and even manipulate their memory banks; in C-3PO’s case they were actually able to dredge up memories that were supposed to have been deleted from his droid brain), Electricity Manipulation (The Kakran people have showcased the ability to channel electricity and unleash massive electrical blasts that can severely damage and shut down electronics, cybernetics, droids, spaceships, etc over vast distances) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level (Is the size of a moon. By merely waking from her slumber she destroyed the entire crust of the planet K43 and sent the fragments hurtling off into space) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ (Is the size of a moon. Waking up and moving around at the pace she has showcased would require her body and limbs to move at hundreds of kilometres per second), likely much higher travel speed (Roams interstellar space looking for new places where she can rest) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Is the size of a moon. Ripped apart the crust of the planet K43 merely by waking from her slumber) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Moon Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Moon level (Due to her sheer size. Should be able to withstand the forces of her own physical strikes and the destruction she unleashed on K43) Stamina: Likely Superhuman. She travels interstellar space in search of new peaceful locations where she can sleep. Her stamina must be truly immense by human standards. Range: Hundreds of kilometres with physical strikes (simply due to her immense size). Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Average. Is a fully sentient being, and is likely at least as wise and intelligent as the Kakran elders who spoke to and bonded with C-3PO. However, she has not showcased any higher thinking capacity or level of intellect that would qualify for a higher intelligence rating than this. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Giants Category:Earth Users Category:Technopaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5